Rage: Conquest
by Gyerfry
Summary: Zim, abandoned by his leaders, creates a new plan that is capable of briging the entire galaxy to it's knees. If it gets far enough that is. R&R, no flames, or I'll flame back.


(A/N: Oookay, this story will be… interesting. If you don't like character death, turn back while you still can. I do own Rage 5, telling you what that right now would spoil it, yes.

Anyway, I'm not going to repeat this. I don't own Invader ZIM, got it? Good. By the way, 3 reviews tells me that you want me to update. If I get 3 reviews, I'll start working on the next chapter and post once it's finished.)

In Zim's lab...

"I assure you my tallests! My latest plan will fill the humans with unimaginable fear!" screamed the little green, red eyed alien.

"That's great, Zim. But it'll never work. The mechanics are completely illogical," Replied a tall red eyed alien on Zim's computer screan.

"But my tallests! Surely a plan of my invader-like genius has no flaws!"

"Yeah, sure, jest like the last thousand didn't have any. You're not even a real invader!"

The last part slipped out. The other tall alien on the computer screen, a purple eyed one, smacked the red eyed upside the head.

"Red, careful what you say, or..."

"'NOT A REAL INVADER?!' What do you mean?"

"Now you did it, Red!" screamed the purple eyed one.

"Don't worry Pur; I'm sure this'll work in our favor. Zim, You aren't an invader, and you never will be! Now STOP CALLING US!"

Red cut the transmission, leaving Zim to sit there, reflecting on what he just heard. His expression changed from one of sadness to one of anger.

"I'll show them..." He growled lowly.

He looked over his plans. They were for a machine capable of killing anything and everything. He studied it carefully, and to his surprise, Red was right. They were illogical. He tried new designs for the same machines. None of them would work, except for the fifth and final one.

"Yes... I'll use this to make the humans bow before me, And soon after that, the Irken Empire!"

(A/N: Yup... Zim's gone crazy. If he wasn't always, that is.)

Over the next few days, Zim was working on the actual product. It would be the first of many. He was nearly finished. Then a litter robot walked up to where he was working.

"WHATCHA DOIN'?" Screamed the little pain in the butt.

"Building my best plan yet. It's almost complete. This planet is doomed, DOOMED I TELL YOU!" Came the screamin' reply.

An hour later, It was finished. The robot sat up. (A/N: I'm not even going to bother trying the describe it. Here's a pic: http /img503 .imageshack. us/ my .php ?image ragepj7. jpg Ignore the spaces.)

The next day at School:

Zim runs into the class, late. Ms. Bitters raises an eyebrow, "You're several days late. Your punishment is to right a five hundred page report on the civil war."

"Oh, that won't be necessary. Everyone, meet Rage-5."

The robot blasted it's way into the room. Everyone screamed. Except Ms. Bitters and Dib, who was in shock. Of course, this only lasted a few seconds. He then proceeded to scream, "SEE? I told you so!"

Zim decided to humour (A/N: I'm Canadian, so yeah...) Dib, and took his contacts and wig off. Everyone but Dib and Ms. Bitters gasped.

Rage's POV:

The crosshairs (target, for the less informed people reading) spun around and moved around his screen, scanning the school children. Until it came to Ms. Bitters, that is.

"Possessing... Target is of unknown race. Threat level: High. Chance of termination: Medium." (A/N: Rage sees everything in green. He also has a target/crosshairs in his image screen. The stuff in the quotes shows up as words on his screen.)

Regular POV:

The robot (Rage) shot at Ms. Bitters. They went right through her, like she was some sort of spirit. Rage stopped, almost as if it was thinking. It then looked to the ceiling area above Ms. Bitters and shot there. It shot all the way through the classroom above and through the rooftop. Ms. Bitters screeched and began to dissolve as the sunlight hit her. The school children in Zim's class cheered. Zim then set his sights on Dib; "You're next"


End file.
